About Time
by nickynicole
Summary: Three years ago they fell in love as time brought them closer together but also threatened to break them apart.


AN: I wrote this a couple of weeks ago. I didn't really want to post it but here it is. Its set after the end of season 5 and this chapter is written from Bonnie's point of view and might be a bit out of character. Sorry for any spelling mistakes and if you like it hope you review after.

Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries or Bonnie or Damon.

* * *

**About Time**

**Chapter One- Red Rose.**

Time.

Time moves quickly everywhere, even when your stuck in an unknown place. Time allows life's twist and turns, to invade you at any given moment. The path to life is never straight and easy as everybody makes it out to be, or wants it to be. It challenges you keeping you on your toes.

Three years. Three years is and was a long time, for one person's life to change. But it's hard, in an unknown place to ignore the pressing issue. The impossible that clearly is possible. Staying in an unknown place forever, getting older with each passing day.

I hear a cough as I turn to my side to locate where it came from breaking me out my thoughts.

"Your day dreaming again"

"I can't help it" I say sighing.

"I know you can't"

I stand up from the park bench, we were currently sitting on, as I take my lovers hands in my own. Joining us together as one, as we walk along the pebble path before us that we have memorised hundreds of times over the years. Coming back to reality, I glance up smiling happily, as I get hugged closer to my lover.

"I love you, you know"

"My craziness and all" I ask smiling.

"Yes, every single thing about you" he replies, kissing my right cheek.

As I let out a high pitched giggle from the affection "I love you too"

We continue walking to our destination, as he slips his hand in mine. I look down slowly, thinking more about 'What if's'. As the old me creeps up, and I think about my life now and how I could get use to it if we had enough time. But the fear of not knowing what tomorrow holds scares me.

Looking back up, we see our passing neighbours as we smile kindly at them and exchange friendly greetings. They were friends we have learned to grow fond of, and talk to often. Though I was mostly sure they wondered and gossip about us. Where we came from. Like I've caught them doing in the past before. But this new friendship never stopped me from forgetting and remembering the friends we left behind. I sighed loudly, as I was once again drawn into my thoughts.

"Bonnie"

"Hmm.. yes" I reply. Not quite listening as my lover, stops walking and turns to face me his hand still in mine as he smirks and walks us over to a blanket covered surface laid out before us. As we sit together, watching the sunset, hand in hand. But not before he brings out a single red rose, presenting me with it. A rose I didn't know he had on him.

"Its beautiful" I whisper. Twirling the rose in my finger tips, then kissing him.

"Just as you are" he replies, as we stare at each other lovingly with passion.

I stare back at the sunset, moments later, as I wonder what my friends were doing at this very moment. As I think back to the questions I've asked myself, since we got here.

How is everyone?

Do they miss me? Miss us?

Questions I don't know or have the answer to. But Deep down I realise the answer is there in my memories as I think back to how this all began.

How we got here.

The Beginning.

* * *

Where am I?

Questions. Many questions start racing around my mind. Forcing me to come to the conclusion that I don't have the answer to any of them.

"We're lost" I whisper to myself semi answering my own question.

I look up as the sun rises, making my vision more clearer and illuminating my surrounds as I notice for the first time the man next to me.

"Damon" I call out remembering his name and the series of unfortunate events that led to us being here, at this point.

"Damon" I say more clearly after clearing my throat.

"Bonnie" I hear him groan, calling my name as he tries to sit up.

"Bonnie" he says trying to get my attention again as my mind drifts off.

"Where are we?" I hear him ask, breaking me out of the spell of my thought as I look around again and wonder.

"I don't know" I tell him truthfully.

Damon stands up and joins me, as he looks down to see he is no longer wearing the clothes we came in but he is in a blue checked flannel shirt. And I look down to see I'm in a green and white floral tea dress. Wondering how this happened.

"It looks like were in a park" Damon says once again bringing me back to where we were.

"Oh…" I say confused, still wondering how we got here.

"We should figure out where we are" Damon says once again, distracting me.

I sigh loudly, nodding my head as I start following him, still not knowing where we are going, as I decide to silently drift off again.

"It's always me"

"What about my life" I think to myself.

My life haven't had the best life so far, but deep down somewhere, I always thought that I would get more out of life. More than near death and death experiences. An actually life. Even Though I never expected to meet my prince charming. The guy for me. Only me. It also didn't help, that I never really did believe in all though love stories and fairytales since my mom, left me at a young age. It was more about nightmares for me.

Nightmares that use to be, about me being alone forever. Not about vampires and werewolves, that use to be figments of my imagination, not believing them to be true. Horror stories you were told as a child that you never believed in. Brought to life.

Maybe this is my tragedy.

"I meant what I said you know" Damon said trying to make small talk with me.

"What" I asked dazed, as I tried to figure out what was said.

"I said I'm happy you're here with me"


End file.
